chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Impeachment Proposal against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III
Proposals to Impeach Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III started when he first took office on January 1, 2020. The Communist Party is in a much comfortable position to impeach MacCarthy potentially, a supermajority is needed to impeach and remove, and the Communist Party has such a large supermajority of 893-107 in the Chawopolis Palace which means they can impeach and remove MacCarthy, putting MacCarthy in a much vulnerable position with his term too fragile to finish. Jonathan MacCarthy's Irish ancestry attracted widespread negative attention and it contributed to fierce allegations against MacCarthy that he is a Roman Catholic based on the fact that Irish people are a catholic-majority demographic and also based on Anti-Catholic fears of Vatican influence over politics and public policy, contributing to Chawosaurian laws outlawing Catholics holding public office, which Impeachment and removal from office is punishment for those politicians discovered tobe Catholics. Public opinion supports the idea of impeaching MacCarthy and removing him from office and Emperor Shang Jong Parker proposes a task force to help Parker better prepare him for the possibility to potentially having to nominate a Prime Minister earlier than expected, unusually in the middle of the tenure of the current Prime Minister. Jezebel Isela Boleslaus was nominated Prime Minister by Shang Parker to replace MacCarthy after he is potentially impeached and removed from office, which is likely to happen. Allegations of religious ties with the Catholic Church Because Prime Minister MacCarthy is Irish, he is widely accused by the political establishment and the media of being affiliated with the Catholic Church due to fears of Vatican influence over Chawosaurian Politics. MacCarthy is a Protestant, meaning he is not Catholic, but his Irish heritage is making it difficult for politicians and parties to want to have association with him. MacCarthy was pressured by his party to not run for the party leadership in the 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party leadership election and they asked him not to attend nor appear in the 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party National Convention, and he was asked by other people not to make any political appearances. These allegations caused MacCarthy to be associated with the child molestation scandals within the Catholic Church, thus worsening the allegations against him. Threats of a possible Impeachment Inquiry The Chawopolis Palace needs a supermajority to impeach and remove a politician. The Communist Party has a very well-sized supermajority in the Palace, which means impeachment and removal is very possible, leaving MacCarthy incredibly vulnerable. Speaker James Boleslaus made hints that he might be interested in starting an impeachment inquiry against MacCarthy to look into these allegations. But despite debunking evidence, MacCarthy's Irish blood will be used as "evidence" against him that he is Catholic, that is considered "strong undeniable evidence that MacCarthy is a Roman Catholic" said a line of prosecutors. The Communist Party began threatening MacCarthy with the possibility of an impeachment inquiry if he refuses to resign from office. MacCarthy attempts to push back against these threats by saying he is not a Catholic but an Anglican. The media responded with skepticism towards MacCarthy's rebuttals, saying politicians are known to lie, the sad truth is, politicians lie repeatedly throughout history, this historical fact made it hard for the public to believe MacCarthy's denials, and the more he denied these allegations, the more his popularity falls and support for impeachment grows. Protests for impeachment began to spread since MacCarthy took office. Around 65 million protesters called for either MacCarthy's resignation or impeachment. Calls for MacCarthy's resignation MacCarthy is being demanded to resign from office for varying reasons. The strongest reason is to avoid an impeachment drama. Emperor Shang Parker opposed MacCarthy's resignation because he did not want tobe unprepared to nominate a successor for MacCarthy before either resignation or impeachment even happened. On January 28, 2020, MacCarthy received over 1,600,000,000 letters demanding for his resignation. Polls showed that over 80% of Chawosaurians believe MacCarthy should resign or face impeachment, which the public does also support. Impeachment Inquiry preparations As calls and support for impeachment escalates, the Communist Party will start preparing for an impeachment inquiry into MacCarthy's religious affiliation. By January 31, 2020, the Chawopolis Palace will have a meeting about the possibility and the case for impeachment and removal. Minority Party Leadership Election preparation The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party plans to prepare for a minority party leadership election in the Chawopolis Palace. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III's Unpopularity MacCarthy came to office with a 37% approval rating, which it's not a great approval rating. On January 28, 2020, his approval ratings dropped to the low 20s admit allegations of religious affiliation with the Catholic Church. Allegations of being accused of being a catholic due to his Irish ancestry is a big factor in his mass unpopularity. See also * Prime Ministerial candidates for Shang Jong Parker * Impeachment in Chawosauria * Impeachment attempt against Garfield Lucas Webster * 25th Chawopolis Palace (2020-2024) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Impeachment in Chawosauria Category:Impeachment Proposals